1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatuses, and computer program products for modifying the spatial orientation of a thermal acoustic panel of a computing enclosure rack.
2. Description Of Related Art
Computing systems are often stored together in a computing enclosure rack. During operation, the electrical components of the computing systems generate heat and noise. To cool the components, airflow is often directed through the computing enclosure rack. However, designing the computing enclosure rack to increase airflow may reduce the ability of the computing enclosure rack to dissipate noise generated by the components. As a result, finding the right balance between noise attenuation and airflow in the design of the computing enclosure rack may play an important role in the efficient operation of the components within the computing enclosure rack.